Denying It
by IMightHaveInhaledYou
Summary: Post 2x04  Memory lane . Elena and Stefan are both denying their feelings for the people that love them. Damon/Elena and Stefan/Katherine parings. Might seem a little OOC.


Okay so this is my new story! Summary is below. This story is Damon/Elena and Stefan/Katherine. So if you don't like them, I suggest you not read this particular story.

* * *

Denying It

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters.

Summary: Post 2x04 (Memory lane) Elena and Stefan are both denying their feelings for the people that love them. Damon/Elena and Stefan/Katherine parings. Might seem a little OOC.

Chapter One: Think about it, Elena

* * *

Katherine walked through the center of town smiling slightly, remembering how much she hadn't wanted to leave Stefan on the ground that night in 1864. How she had wanted to scoop him up in her

arms and take him with her. But all she could do was kiss his unmoving lips gently and promise they would be together again. And now it seemed as if they would never be with each other. Stefan was

in complete denial of how much he still loved her. She knew that he still did. She could see it in his face.

Katherine continued through town heading in the direction of Elena Gilbert's house. She loathed that girl. Damon was head over heels for her and she couldn't even see it. If Elena would just except

that and love Damon…then that would perfectly pave the way for her and Stefan.

Katherine had reached Elena's house now, she quickly opened the front door and flew up the stairs at an inhuman speed. She stopped just outside of Elena's door and peered inside. She saw Elena

sitting on her bed. The girl appeared to be writing in some kind of diary. Katherine made a mental note to look through it later. Deciding it was time to make herself known, Katherine stepped into the

small room. Elena's eyes immediately flew up at the sound of her entrance. Katherine saw her eyes widen and then become hard.

"Katherine." Elena breathed. "What do you want?"

"Well," Katherine said as she began to walk closer to Elena's bed. "We didn't get much time to talk early when we bumped into each other at our boyfriend's house."

"Stefan is _my_ boyfriend, Katherine. Not yours. You lost that chance."

"That's where your wrong, my dear Elena. I haven't lost my chance. You should have seen the way Stefan was looking at me today! His love for _me_ was written all over his face. Did you know he kissed me?" It wasn't really a lie. Stefan _had_ kissed her, even if it was just to stab her with vervain.

Katherine saw Elena's eyes widen. "You're lying. Stefan would never do that." Elena's voice was shaky and Katherine knew that Elena believed her.

"Am I?" Katherine countered. "You don't seem so sure."

Katherine took a few more steps towards Elena and seated herself on the girl's bed. Elena jumped up and practically sprinted to the other side of the room. Katherine laughed slightly.

"So how's Damon? I heard you two are having relationship problems." Katherine smirked.

Elena looked up at Katherine surprise. "I'm not in a relationship with Damon. Therefore, we are not having 'relationship problems."

"You know it's awful sad Elena. Damon is in love with you, and you're completely shutting him out."

Elena didn't say anything but Katherine could tell she was thinking about something.

"It's not fun being ignored by the person you love, Elena." Katherine stood up from Elena's bed and used her inhuman speed to stand inches from Elena.

"Trust me." Katherine continued, leaning in closer to Elena's face. "I know how it feels."

Still, Elena said nothing. But Katherine could tell she was getting to her.

"Think about it, Elena. You and Damon can be together, and I can be with Stefan. It's a win-win situation!"

Elena opened her mouth to say something but Katherine placed a finger over her lips to stop her.

"Just think about it." Katherine started flashed over to the window and pulled it open. She looked back over her shoulder at Elena. "I'll be in touch." And then she was gone.

* * *

Elena watched as Katherine stepped out of her window. She was still frozen in place. Katherine had told her Damon loved her. She had heard it before, from Isobel. She hadn't believed what Isobel

had said, but yet when Katherine had told her she believed it. Elena didn't know why she would believe what Katherine said, but she did.

Elena reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly scrolled through her contact list until she found Damon's name. She took and deep breath and pressed the call button. Damon

answered after three rings.

"Elena? Is everything okay?" She heard Damon's voice through her phone's speakers.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Elena questioned.

She heard Damon sigh. "I didn't think you would call me if it wasn't."

"Well everything's not really okay. Katherine was here."

She head Damon's sharp intake of breath before she heard him mutter, "I'll be there in a minute." And then the line went dead.

Elena closed her phone and went to her bed to put her diary away before Damon got there, but she saw it was no longer where she left it. _Katherine._ Elena thought. Elena turned around and ran

directly into Damon. She hadn't even heard him come in her room.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Damon asked Elena, examining her for anything out of place.

Elena was slightly touched by his concern for her. "No she didn't hurt me. She just talked to me."

"Oh? And what did she have to say?"

Elena looked up at Damon. His eyes were so blue.

"Uhh" Elena stammered, looking away from Damon. "She told me…that it sucks to be shut out by someone you love."

Elena looked back at Damon; his eyes had a glint of sadness to them.

"It does." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. Elena could see a deep emotion in them. She took a few steps closer to Damon so that they were only a few feet apart.

"She also told me that if you and I were together, she and Stefan could be with each other. That it was a win-win situation."

Damon moved closer so that they were now mere inches from each other. He reached out and ran his thumb over her soft cheek. His touch sent a tingling feeling through her.

"But that wouldn't work, would it?" Damon asked. "You hate me and Stefan claims to hate Katherine."

"But I'm working on forgiving you Damon. You're kind of hard to hate."

A small smiled appeared on Damon's face and he put his hands on either side of her face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hate me forever, Elena."

He moved his face closer to hers, breathing into her face. Elena's eyes glanced down at his smooth lips. She began to lean forward so their lips would meet and Damon was doing the same. But suddenly Damon pulled away, moving a few feet from her.

"Damon?" She moved over to where he was standing. What had she done? "What's wrong?"

Damon shook his head. "I just can't do this, Elena. Not this way."

"Not what way?" Elena asked, confusion clearly written on her face.

He moved away from her again, making his way towards the window. "I'm not gonna put myself out there with you, only to have you go running back to Stefan. I know you two had a fight tonight, but I know you, you'll always go running back to him in the end."

Elena walked over to him again, refusing to put any distance in between them. She didn't really know what she was feeling, but she knew she couldn't let Damon walk away from her.

"Well that fight was kind of fake Damon. Katherine has Caroline doing things for her, so we had to make Caroline think Stefan and I are having problems so she would tell Katherine that."

Damon laughed bitterly. "Then what the hell are you doing here with me? If your fight was fake?"

Elena took both of his hands in hers. "I don't really know how I feel about you right now, Damon. I just know that I can't hate you and that I care _so much_ about you."

Elena saw Damon's walls come down as he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a kiss

* * *

Katherine perched in a tree outside of Elena's house. She had caught Elena and Damon's whole conversation (and kiss) on video. Now all she had to do was show it to Stefan. She jumped from her

spot on the tree and began running towards the Salvatore boarding house. It still amazed her that Damon hadn't caught on to her presence. _He must have been too wrapped up in Elena,_ She thought.

She smiled. He plan was working perfectly. Once she showed the video to Stefan, he would certainly be angry and heartbroken. He would see how much Elena really did love Damon. Even though

Katherine didn't think Elena had even admitted it to herself yet, Katherine could tell when two people were in love. And when Stefan was all broken up about Elena, she would make sure she was

there to pick up the pieces.

Katherine quietly slipped into the boarding house. She looked around the main room and saw no one. She quickly slipped out the back door to get the projector she had placed there earlier. She

lugged it into the Boarding house and plugged her video camera into it. She selected the video she wanted to play on the screen and hit the play button. Elena and Damon's faces appeared on the

screen and so did their conversation. She turned up the volume so Stefan would hear it and come down to see what it was.

After a few minutes Stefan emerged from the stairs and glared at Katherine. His eyes then drifted to the screen.

"I don't really know how I feel about you right now, Damon." Elena was saying. "I just know that I can't hate you and that I care _so much_ about you."

Katherine watched Stefan's face as Damon and Elena's lips met on the screen. His face was twisted into a painful expression as he watched his brother and girlfriend make out. She saw him turn away as Damon and Elena's kiss began to heat up.

Just then the door opened and the Damon and Elena walked in, both of them stopping in their tracks when they saw themselves making out on the huge screen.

* * *

So there's chapter one! Review and tell me what ya thought and if this story should be continued. I love reading reviews!


End file.
